Run While You Can
by Risei
Summary: Insane Harry pulls pranks on everyone who has ever annoyed him, be it the Light or the Death Eaters. Bashing. Rated T


HI again, boy am i uploading a ton of fics today...^.^

This one i will continue since it was very interesting to me when i first wrote it. But once more, if you want to use the plot just credit me and PM me the link so i can read it and bemoan the fact that it will be better than mine...

When i wrote this i was in the habit of writing all the chapters of a fic in one word doc and evident with this one, so for the price of one you get two chapters

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter, or any other copyrights that might come up.

* * *

Insane Harry.

Pulls pranks on EVERYONE

who has ever annoyed him,

whether enemy or friend.

* * *

The Dursleys flinched as they heard the evil cackles once more, coming from the smallest bedroom. All summer, cackles had echoed regularly and the Dursleys couldn't take it any more.

"Boy! Get Down HERE!"

A small thump was heard and Harry appeared at the kitchen entrance, eyes full of curiosity. "Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry murmured. Vernon flinched at the glazed eyes and said, "Tomorrow we are leaving for Aunt Marge. You need to find somewhere to live until you go back to that freak school, we'll drive to wherever you are to stay."

"That's fine...uncle Vernon.." Vernon shivered at the hollow yet soothing voice, scared of what that voice may mean.

Vernon knew since Harry was little that he was not normal, even without the magical part of his heritage. And this year his fear had been realized. IT was the summer after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and since the beginning of the summer harry had been locked in his room, letting out the occasional cackle.

Harry had not responded angrily to anything taking everything in stride always smiling, his eyes closed, and whenever someone got a reaction out of him he opened his eyes and chilling and burning anyone with his somehow icy-green eyes, never wavering, always thinking never taken for surprised. Vernon shivered as he thought of how the summer had turned out so far.

Harry looked into the mirror not thinking of the fact that he would have to find a place to live, he knew where he could go without a trouble, without the Order finding him.

Harry smirked as he thought of the summer, 'Luna was right, I should have acted like this sooner.' Harry was glad he could leave the house, this way he could begin to figure out the details of his Plan.

'I need to contact Luna, Neville, the twins, Pans, and Gin-gin.' Harry smirked at himself in the mirror as he heard a hoot.

"Hey girl, guess what? We can leave tomorrow and work on the plan, away from the order and the Dursleys, I cant wait." Harry walked to his desk and began to thoroughly think out his letters knowing that they must be innocent yet able to transfer a message for it's recipients.

'Hmm I need to send one to Luna first.' Harry's brow furrowed as he thought of what he could say to Luna and then he knew:

_Dear Luna,_

_I had a dream last night, it involved Walruses, pigs and Horses playing with pit bulls, so nicely. Planning a party for them was difficult since there was a need to find a place to have the celebration. But of course I know who to invite, but I fear they won't come. I hope the snorkacks are being nice to you and will let you play with the phoenix, Spinkletwees are very stupid, they tried to hide the stolen cookies. But the three simple kites are here and the Unmrispigot enjoyed playing with them._

_Love Harry._

:He smiled as he reread the letter. He began the one that would go to neville:

_Dear Neville,_

_The flowers you gave me at the end of the school year are so pretty, my favorites are the Lilies, for obvious reasons, Violets, Gillias, and Roses especially pink ones. I don't really like the Petunias, but they are okay I guess. I wish I could have a greenhouse...By the way...do I water Gardenias every three days?_

_Love Harry._

:Harry continued writing the letter to the twins, Ginny and Pans.

_Dear Gred and Forge,_

_How goes things? Wish I would leave here. Did your Mom give you too much trouble this summer? sorry this is short, but I wonder what happens if you set off three, non-explosive bombs in a -greasy- potion lab with thirteen cauldrons, all making a forgetfulness potion?_

_Love Harry._

_Dear Ginny,_

_I wish I could spend the rest of summer away from here. I miss your mother's treacle-tart I bet I could eat three batches and not get sick. You know what I would really love? Thirteen boxes of Pocky...Wish i had some...(hint hint)_

_Love Harry._

_Dear Pans, _

_Miss ya, kisses x3. Wish you were here._

_Love 'Ry _

Harry frowned, thinking of whether or not they would get the message. 'oh well, if they don't I will go and drag them out of their homes, kicking and screaming if necessary.' Harry cackled.

Harry smiled as he scratched Hedwig's head. "Can you take these letters to Luna, Neville, The twins, Ginny and Pans?" Hedwig nuzzled Harry's hand and hooted as she got ready to fly.

Harry giggled, "That's my good girl. Be careful." Hedwig hooted once more and flew out of the window. Harry turned away from the window as he tried to make sense of what he would take and what he would leave. Then he remembered. Harry opened his trunk, raised his arm and willed his magic to pull all important objects from the room, shrink and store in the trunk.

Harry sighed as he realized he had nothing to do until he had to leave. 'Oh well.'

Harry fell asleep to the noise of the Dursley's panic, they tried to pack as quickly as they could, and be ready to leave early tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own 'Harry Potter', 'Princess' Nor 'Bright Face of Danger' they belong to their respective owners.

Run While You Can Chapter Two

Luna smirked as she saw the white speck in the sky, swiftly moving towards her, as she sat on a rock in her front yard away from her father's curious eyes. She patted Hedwig on her soft wings, softly rubbing away any soreness from the fragile snowy creature. Hedwig hooted happily and flew towards her new destination. Luna, gave a ghost of a smile as she looked at the light green letter, a faint imprint of a raven. Luna opened her brother's letter and smiled at the hidden meaning. Her eyes sparkled in malicious glee.

**– – – – - – – – – – –**

Neville brushed the dirty sweat away from his eyes. He was currently outside tending to his Lilacs, pulling weeds. He looked up at a hoot, and looked in surprise at Hedwig, taking his letter he pulled a owl treat from his pocket and gave it to her, patting her head as she ate the treat, Hedwig hooted softly and Neville stopped his petting allowing Hedwig to fly away towards her next stop.

"Greenhouse? Harry hates them...Gardenias? Harry doesn't...oh..."

Neville walked inside went to his grandmother's study and softly knocked on the heavy oak door.

"Come in."

"Hello Grandmother"

"Good Morning Neville, did you need something?"

"Harry invited me to spend the rest of the summer with him. May I?"

"May I know where you will be staying?"

"At Potter Manor."

"hmm...Does the Order know about this?"

Neville blushed and shuffled his feet.

"Never mind your face tells me the truth."

"S-so may I?"

"Very Well, you may go when are you leaving?"

"In two days."

"Two days...fine but the day before school starts you must meet me in front of Gringotts at noon. I will of course owl you to remind you."

"Okay"

"You may go."

"Thank you Grandmother."

Neville left the room. Augusta sighed deeply, but smiled as she knew that the news that she would tell Neville would surprise yet please him.

– – – – – – – – – – –

"Hey Fred look at that."

"What George?"

"Hedwig."

"Where?"

"there."

"oh..."

The twins looked out the window of the burrow and smirked as they realized what this might mean, and what it might not mean. They put one hand on the letter and the other on the others waist. The smiled equally evil grins, making Hedwig hoot annoyed.

"Hmm? Hedwig? Do you have another letter."

Hedwig hooted affirmatively.

"Oh Okay...hey look...its for ginny..."

"GINNY GET DOWN HERE!"

A small and short shriek sounded down the stairs as Ginny hurriedly ran down the stairs into the kitchen, luckily no one else was home since they were at an Order meeting.

"What!" Ginny shouted at them, very annoyed, she was finishing her potions essay and the shout for her to come down made her bump her inkwell spilling it all over her foot and a half essay on the difference between using bat wings and faerie wings in a potion. (bat wings make it more effective but more dark)

"You just got a letter, you just got a letter, you just got a letter I wonder what it says?"

"oh..."

Ginny read the letter and smiled at what it said, she smirked darkly at the twins, who grinned evilly at what the letters implied.

~Later that day~

"Mum!"

"Yes ginny?"

"Luna invited me to spend the rest of the summer with her. Can I?"

"Oh I don't know...is it just going to be you two?"

"Nope her dad is going to be there, as well as her aunt."

"Luna has an aunt?"

"Yep! Her dad has a sister.."

"Really do we know her?"

"I don't think so?"

"So where will you two be?"

"At her aunts home."

"Hmm...i still don't know."

"Please Mum... please... please... pretty please!"

sigh...

"oh come on mum you won't let me join the order"

"You're too young."

"you let ron join...he's still underage.."

"He's a special case.."

"Cause he's Harry's friend?"

"Ye...no"

"Let me go with Luna, so I wont be bored."

"Fine Go."

"Yay thanks mum."

Ginny turned around and went upstairs, when she noticed the twins waiting for her, she opened her room and let them in.

"Well?"

"I can go. Did you know that Mum Let Ron join the Order?"

"What!? But..shes the one who said that we couldn't until we were overage, how come Harry is not in the order?"

"I think I know."

"What?"

"This summer I heard an argument between Mum and Dad. Ron had asked to join the order, dad said no but mum said yes."

"Later that night I heard them arguing that Ron and Hermione should join since they were friends with Harry and that they should get trained to protect themselves. Dad kept arguing that if Ron and Hermione got trained then so should harry, but Mum said that Dumbledore said he was training harry, which we know its pure bull..."

A knock sounded on the door, and Molly walked in a gasped when she saw the Twins in the room.

"FRED, George! Why didn't you tell me that you were here!?"

"We did..."

"You did?"

"Yeah...we walked in when you were talking with Dad about how the chickens were laying less eggs."

"oh...why didn't you say anything?"

"We did...you waved us off."

"Oh...okay are you staying here tonight?"

"Sorry mum, we have to go and finish the preparations for the store, we just came to say hi and get the rest of our things."

"fine..."

"Bye mum, thanks for being so accepting."

"Its nothing boys."

"Bye ginny."

"Bye Fred, bye George."

"Ginny its time for you to got to sleep..."

"okay mum."

Ginny watched as her mum left her room, she looked out the window as she thought of what this summer had the potential to bring to the Wizarding world.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Pansy Parkinson groaned as she finally got a chance to relax,'Why did I end up a Slytherin!? Nothing but scheming (bad schemes), lame parties where the only fun part is to manipulate the inbred idiots to do stuff for me.'

She sighed as she thought of her only true friends

'Ginny...Luna...George...Fred...Neville...Harry...ugh! I want to be with them...this is so boring!"

As if answering her thoughts a hoot sounded out from the other side of her closed window. Pansy shot up from her bed and fell on the ground in her hurry to get to the window.

"oww..." She opened the window and let Hedwig in, she flew to Pansy's desk and stuck out her leg. Pansy took the last letter, gave Hedwig some water and owl treats. She opened the letter and her eyebrow started to twitch at the short letter, she knew what Harry meant in the letter but she knew he wrote it short just to annoy her on purpose.

Pansy walked downstairs to the sitting room where her mother was reading her novels. Pearl Parkinson looked up when she heard the door open, she smiled at her daughter patting the sofa next to her and inviting her to sit.

"Pansy, You will never believe what just happened with Serafina...i never guessed that her best friend actually worked for the enemy..."

"Mum..."

"Yes Honey?"

"Three things. One, your mask is slipping, two I can't believe that you actually like those predictably sappy muggle romance novels and three can I spend the rest of my summer with my friends?"

"Oops...i like them because they're cute, and sure you can go...if you read 'bright face of danger'"

"Fine."

"Here."

Pansy sighed as she sat next to her mother, reading about penny and her life-changing, face-morphing experiences. Her mother smiled as she saw her daughter napping on the sofa her hands curled protectively around the muggle novel. Pearl snickered evilly as she saw that she got her daughter hooked on 'predictably sappy muggle romance novels' she noticed the dark red highlights in her daughter's otherwise dark brown Hair and frowned.

– – – – – – –

Harry snickered as he thought of the coming school year.

* * *

Review my awesome readers!


End file.
